


Stumble and Fall

by Bioluminescent



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blood, Blood and Injury, Hurt/Comfort, Violence, Whump, minus the comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 06:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bioluminescent/pseuds/Bioluminescent
Summary: No matter how good Super Soldier healing may be, sometimes it's not enough.





	Stumble and Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: implied torture, blood

"Iron Man, what's your status?"

Grunting as he blasts a twisted and crumpled girder out of his way, Tony replies. "Hold your horses, Agent, it's getting kind of hard to move at all down here."

Here being a previously well hidden Hydra compound in the financial district of Hong Kong. It being previously a Hydra compound due to the fact that once Hydra got wind of the Avengers making their way to fuck shit up, they blew it to everloving hell.

And the Avengers were not quiet in making their target known for a very good reason.

They were beyond pissed.

Why, you might ask?

Well, it's because Hydra had the absolutely brilliant idea to kidnap Captain America from New York.

So once Jarvis alerted Tony and the rest of the gang of the issue of Steve's phone being broken to bits, they riled up the Shield beehive, stole a 'jet, and got moving.

"I must agree with the Man of Iron, the air down here is most foul."

"It was less that and more of -" the floor below his feet creaks ominously, "- the fact that the entire structure is less than stable."

Tony stares at the blinking dot on the HUD screen that shows where Steve is currently, and inwardly groans at the thought of moving down four more levels to get on the same floor as him. Just as Coulson is about to reply, the floor decides to give up its fight with gravity and collapse, bringing down Tony with it.

"Motherfucker!"

The comms explode into an endless stream of noise and Tony blocks them out. Lying on his back, staring up at the hole he just fell through, he blinks at the HUD.

"Well, that solves that problem."

"Iron Man, what is your status!"

Sitting up, Tony looks around. "Just a surprise shortcut, nothing to worry about." Standing, Tony mutes the comms to talk to Jarvis. "Any luck on locking onto vitals?"

"Sadly not sir, there is simply too much interference in the way."

"Dammit." Unmuting the Shield comms, Tony ruthlessly cuts off Coulson, "ETA to Cap, eh, five or so minutes."

"Just be aware that the building is not likely to hold up any longer."

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

As Tony continues making his way down the hall, he tries to ignore the bubbling anxiety building in his stomach. Out of all the people for Hydra to take, Steve was probably the best one to make it out himself in the shortest amount of time. But here they are, digging through a collapsing building to find him, hopefully alive.

"Sir!"

Shaking away his thoughts, Tony blasts the falling section of ceiling to rubble, coming to a breathless stop in front of a large metal door. Numerous indents in the shape of fists litter the surface and the HUD shows a blinking beacon behind it.

"Here goes nothing."

The door falls forward and Tony steps on it, almost tripping over himself to get into the room and freezes at the sight before him.

Steve rolls his head to face Tony, and coughs out a sticky dribble of blood. "Hey, Tony."

A smattering of bruises color any visible skin blue, purple, and black, with a puffy split lip gently oozing blood onto his chin. Dressed in nothing but the civilian clothes he was kidnapped in, Steve cradles both hands around the lengths of steel sticking out his abdomen.

"Jesus Christ, Steve." Falling to his knees beside him, Tony stares in dismay at the two steel rods. Bent at a ninety degree angle just outside the reach of Steve's arms, they are already covered in a good layer of coagulated blood. "I'm going to need a med team ready preferably ten fucking minutes ago, ready to deal with probably broken bones, concussion, heavy blood loss, as well as through-and-through puncture wounds."

Steve coughs up more blood, gasping in pain as Clint breaks the silence. "What the fuck did they do to him?"

"I'll tell you later." Tony looks at Steve and shifts to his feet, severing the poles as close to Steve he can without burning flesh. "So, you ready, Capsicle?"

"Ready-" another hard cough stains his usually bright teeth red "-as I'll ever be."

Nodding, Tony steels himself. "Cap? This is going to hurt. I'm so sorry."

Without giving Steve time to tense around the poles, Tony grabs one side of his hip and a shoulder, and pulls.

A strangled scream makes its way past his lips, his hands clenching against the armor. Gasping for breath, Steve remains limp in Tony's arms as he cradles the super soldier against his chest. Stomping back to the hole he fell through, Tony glares at the map leading him through a winding path to get to the surface.

As Steve wheezes in another breath, Tony snarls, "Fuck this."

Multiple Shield agents scramble out of the way as Tony blows through the roof, rushing toward the med van in a roar of the repulsors.

The other members of the Avengers rush over, and Bruce immediately has a ripple of green passing over his skin as he sees Steve. Natasha's dusty face is a cold, hard mask as she brushes a gentle hand over Steve's forehead and Clint tightens his grip hard enough on his bow for his knuckles to turn white. The sky behind them rumbles as Thor looks on in displeasure, the air gaining a faint tingle of electricity.

"That's what happened to him. Now get everyone out of here and back home."


End file.
